


Contacting the Herald of Andraste

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Letter, Romances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an idea i thought of inspired by the Dragon Age Inquisition war mission, Contacting the Hero of Ferelden.<br/>The first page is the actually reply, and each "chapter" will be the additional parts, for example if one romanced Blackwall ect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter From Herald

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding them one by one as i make them, however i will not be doing one for Solas, as he leaves at the ending of Inquisition no matter what.

I appreciate the letter informing me of the recent events. Unfortunately my own personal quest has taken me to parts of Thedas that will take days for me to return from.  
though I have encountered issues of my own, they are none that I can’t handle, and I wish you luck in ending this.  
It may not be of much help, but I have disclosed gifts that I have found on my journey. Should other such items appear I will be sure to send them immediately.  
And if i were to come across any information that i believe will be of use i will send word. 

****

Yours,  
Her/His Worship Trevelyan of Ostwick


	2. If Cullen is Romanced

Along with this letter, I have included a personal note to Cullen.

Cullen is the strongest man I’ve ever know, and these events I know he will push himself too hard.  
Please watch over him. While his skill and determination can’t be outmatched, he is not invulnerable.  
If he starts to falter, please I ask that you just tell him to hold his right pocket tight.


	3. If Cassandra is romanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Cassandra is not made Divine.

Along with this letter, I have included a personal note to Cassandra

If anybody is capable of taking care of themselves, it’s Cassandra. But she is not without her weaknesses and she will pretend not to show or have any.  
Just treat her fair, I would like to see her well when I do return.


	4. If Josephine is romanced

Along with this letter, I have included a personal note to Josephine.

Josephine is the sweetest girl I have ever met. I know these are trying times especially for her, and I ask you take good care of her.  
She will strain herself under the weight of the demands of the inquisition, and I will not see that she is taken from me because of it.  
She likes tea, make sure she drinks some when she needs to.

**Author's Note:**

> Im using the Human Noble for this, however you can pretend its the other races :)


End file.
